


Utterson is mine

by reginangoh



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Utterson was given two choices, belong to Hyde or let Hyde drag Jekyll's name through the mud. To Utterson it really isn't a choice, he would do anything to protect his friend.





	Utterson is mine

Utterson is waiting outside the back door of his friend's house in hopes of running into Mr. Hyde. After hearing what Mr. Hyde did he is worried for his friend's safety and wishes to speak with Mr. Hyde in hopes that it will put his mind at ease. The sun is rising, he has just given up and was on his way home when he saw a young man who he has no doubt in his mind is Mr. Hyde. He runs after him before he can enter Jekyll's home and call out to him. "E-excuse me! Are you Mr. Edward Hyde?"

The young man was quiet for a while before saying anything. "Yes, I'm Hyde. What is it?"

"I followed you to this door. Oh I haven't introduced myself. I'm Gabriel Utterson. I've been friends with Jekyll since we were young." He introduced himself in hopes it would make the young man trust him a little. "If you live in this house, you must have heard Dr. Jekyll speak of me. If you don't mind, may I join you inside? I'm here to see my old friend." He continued speaking when the young man did not say anything.

"...Dr. Jekyll is not at home. But you are more than welcome to wait for him inside." The young man said as he unlocks the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Hyde." Utterson smiled softly, maybe they were wrong about this young man.

Unfortunately, Utterson did not see the smirked on Hyde's face as he is let into the house. "Please Mr. Utterson, call me Hyde. There is no need to be so formal."

Utterson enters the house and smiled as he looks around. "Alright Hyde, but only if you call me Utterson." He said but before can turn around to face Hyde he is hit hard over his head and he lost consciousness before he hits the ground.

 

_________________________________________________________________________

 

Utterson groans softly as he comes back to consciousness. "What happened?" He asked himself as he opens his eyes to see that he is in one of Jekyll's guest room. He tried to sit up but was unable to, his eyes widen when he realised that he chained to the bed and he is stripped to his underwear.

"Good morning, Darling~ Did you enjoy your nap?" Hyde purred as he comes into view. "I can definitely see why Jekyll fantasise about you all the time~" He smirked as he runs his fingers across Utterson's chest.

Utterson turns his head away from Hyde to hide his embarrassment, he has never been in such a state of undress in front of another person before. "Why are you doing all of this?" He asked softly.

"Straight to the point, I like that." Hyde sat down on the bed and gently turn Utterson's face towards him. "I'm sure you already know that I have...problems controlling my temper. It would be a problem for Jekyll if it continues."

"What does it have to do with me?" Utterson is dreading the answer he'll receive.

"If you agree to help me then there will be no problems for Jekyll and you want to help your friend don't you?" Hyde grinned widely, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I'll do anything to help Jekyll! He's my friend!" Utterson doesn't like the look on Hyde's face and he gets the feeling he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Very good~" Hyde purred, he leans closer to Utterson as he caresses his chest. "Please work hard to keep me satisfied for Jekyll's sake~"

"What do you-" Utterson's eyes widen as his question is cut off by Hyde's lips over his.

Utterson turns his head away to break the kiss. "What in the world are you doing?" He narrows his eyes at the man above him.

"You said you'll do anything to help your friend didn't you?" Hyde raises an eyebrow. "If you don't help me release some steam who knows what I'll do if I go out~ No one has to know what we're doing~"

"Bu-but...why me?" Utterson asked softly. "I'm a man, it isn't natural for two men to do this."

"You're what my body wants, Utterson. I won't be able to accept anyone other than you." Hyde gently stroke Utterson's cheek. "It's either you or no one." He leans down to look Utterson in his eyes.

Utterson bites his lip as he tries to keep himself from shivering at the hungry eyes looking straight into his soul. He isn't afraid to admit that he is afraid of the man above him, no one has ever looked at him the way this man is looking at him but for his friend...he'll do it, besides no one would know what he's doing with him so he nods his head. "Alright...I'll do it..." He said softly.

"Then prove it." Hyde takes out a dagger and cut the ropes that are keeping Utterson in place before throwing it aside. "Show me what you're willing to do."

Utterson takes a deep breath to calm himself before he reaches up and removes Hyde's clothes with shaky hands.

Hyde let Utterson do things at his own pace for a while before becoming impatient. He rips off the rest of his clothes and flips Utterson over before lifting his hips up. "Don't worry, Dear~ I'll be gentle~" He grinned widely as he takes in the view in front of him before grabbing the oil he had prepared just for this.

Utterson froze in place when he felt cold fingers pressed against a place that has never been touched before.

"Relax, Darling~ I'll be gentle~" Hyde promised as he gently pushes a finger inside, kissing down Utterson's back as he stroke his cock to help him relax.

The pleasure he's getting from his cock helps Utterson take his mind off the finger that is slowly moving deeper into him and helps his body relax and accept it. He grabs the bed sheets and let out a soft moan when Hyde brush against his prostate

"Found it~" Hyde grinned as he gently stroke his prostate while adding more fingers into him and gently spread his fingers. Once he felt that Utterson is ready he coats his erection with oil. "Get ready, Dear~" He removes his fingers and kisses the back of Utterson's neck as he slowly pushes his erection into him. "You feel so good." He growled as he forces himself to go slowly for Utterson's sake.

Utterson moans as a wave of pleasure shot through his body, he has never felt this kind of pleasure before and actually whined when Hyde pulled out his fingers. He didn't have time to complain as Hyde's fingers are replaced with something much bigger. He feels his breath caught in his throat as he is spread wider than before, it isn't painful but it is an uncomfortable feeling.

Hyde stay still when he is fully inside of Utterson to let the man get used to the feeling. He tilts his head up and kisses him gently. "You're doing great, Dear~ Just breath and relax...that's it..." He said softly and starts moving slowly when he felt the other male relax. "You have no idea how good you feel around my cock~" He moans as he picks up his pace.

Utterson bury his face into the pillow when Hyde started moving, he is going slow enough that it doesn't hurt but it doesn't mean he is feeling any pleasure from it. That is until Hyde hit his prostate and he lets out a loud moan.

Hyde grinned when he heard the moan and position himself so he'll keep hitting his prostate. "That's it, Love~ Sing for me~" He bites down on Utterson shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, it's a shame he can't leave his mark anywhere someone can see.

Utterson spread his legs as far apart as they would go and used his elbows as leverage as he begins meeting Hyde's thrusts while moaning Hyde's name.

Hyde smirked as he pins Utterson down and nibbles his ear. "If you want more you'll have to beg for it, Love~" He pulls out slowly until only the tip is still inside. "I'm waiting~"

Utterson whimper softly as he tries to take chase after Hyde's cock, he has never thought he would be able to feel this good and he doesn't want it to stop! "Hyde...please..."

"Please what, Darling?" Hyde has to keep himself from giving in to the temptation as he holds Utterson in place. "Please stop?"

Utterson whine softly at the idea of stopping now, not when his erection is so painfully hard. "Please continue, Hyde! I need you!" He didn't even think about what he's saying as he begs while looking at him pleadingly.

Hyde growled as he flips Utterson onto his back and thrust into him. "We'll have to work on your begging but it'll do." He kisses Utterson passionately as he pushes his legs up so he can thrust deeper into him. "You belong to me."

Utterson moans in pleasure as he wraps his arms around Hyde and returns the kiss with just as much passion. "Yes...yours...all yours." He said without thinking as he drowns in pleasure.

It's one thing to say that Utterson belongs to him and another to hear him agreeing to it. Hyde growled as he fucks the other man harder. "That's right, Love. You're mine! No one else can have you! Every single part of you belong to me and I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away!" He promised.

If Utterson is thinking straight he would be worried about what Hyde just said but his mind is clouded with lust and he can't help but be excited at the idea of belonging to the dangerous man that is fucking him. The excitement of belonging to a dangerous man plus the constant pounding of his prostate sent him over the edge and he cum while moaning Hyde's name.

Utterson's orgasm sent Hyde over the edge and he cum deep inside of Utterson. He pants softly as he comes down from his climax and smile at the sight in front of him. He pulls out of Utterson and lay down next to him before pulling him into his arms. "Mine." He whispered softly as he nuzzles the back of Utterson's neck. Utterson is his now and not even Jekyll will be able to take his dear love away from him but if he tries...well he has a medicine in the lab that will make him disappear permanently.


End file.
